Les coups foireux réussisent parfois
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas au titre , il n'a aucun rapport avec le contenu ! On parle d'un coup de foudre , de dispute de ménage , mais il n'y a pas de morts rasurez vous !  quel résumé pourri , il faut absolument que je prenne des cours à ce niveau là ...


Titre : Les coups foireux réussisent parfois …

Auteur : L'elfe qui en a marre de son voisin de table de TP Physique-Chimie même si ça lui donne des idées de fics ( y en a marre !!! )

Genre : Humour/Romance ( si on peut appeler ça comme ça )

Commentaires :

Je vais finir par taper la source de mon inspiration , pas parce qu'il m'inspire , mais parce qu'il me CASSE LES PIEDS

J'ai encore passé une journée pourrie , donc c'est normal si la fic est nulle ( vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! )

J'ai une tonne de devoirs pour lundi et pour vendredi prochain mais bon … J'ai trop envie de commencer la fic !!!

Module de Maths , 15h en salle C123 , Mardi 6 novembre

C'est la déprime . Ce cours est d'un ennui mortel . Sauvez-moi , je suis trop jeune pour mouriiir !!!

Depuis déjà ½ heure , le prof de maths nous bassine avec ses vecteurs que même moi qui suis en S je vois pas à quoi ça pourrait bien me servir , à part en Méca/Elec . Au fait , je me présente , Dustin Okura dit Duo Maxwell , 16ans , en 1°S4 option SI ( 8 heures de cours par semaine , plus 12 heures de devs en week end et en soirée ) . BcBg aux yeux mauve et cheveux chatains tressés allant jusqu'aux hanches, à la recherche de l'âme sœur depuis bientôt une semaine ( Le ou la premier(e) qui rigole , je lui refais le portrait ! ). Vous me demanderez , pourquoi une semaine ? Je sais que la curiosité de certaines personnes n'a pas de limites ( Hilde , tu es visée ) Eh bien , parce qu'il y a une semaine , j'ai eu une révélation . Comment ? Ça a commencé quand j'ai vu entrer en classe le chouchou des profs . Depuis , ça fait une semaine que je fantasme sur lui . Vous me direz , puisque ça fait deux mois que je l'ai sous le nez , pourquoi c'est maintenant que je me réveille ? Ben parce que y a une semaine , quand il est rentré en cours , comme il est venu de son arrêt de bus jusqu'au lycée à pied , ben il était trempé à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui tombe dehors . Et comme , par on ne sait quel miracle , il avait une chemise blanche ce jour là , eh ben … 'Tain , ce type , c'est un _dieu_ . Je vois pas d'autre explication . Il est beau et bien foutu comme ça devrait pas être permis . Il m'a fait me rendre compte que j'aimais les hommes . Mah , il me doit bien ça , pour toutes les fois où il a gaffé . Comme vendredi dernier , en maths , on devait rendre un DM . Comme d'habitude , le prof avait complètement zappé ça ( c'est l'age , que voulez vous ? ) . Quatre et moi , on s'ennuyait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment , on a commencé à jouer au morpion sur ma copie . Et cet espèce de crétinus , il n'a pas hésité à la fin du cours à rappeler au prof qu'il avait des DM a ramasser . Le prof a corrigé ma copie et m'a mis un 18/20 ( devait pas avoir ses lunettes quand il m'a corrigé , il a pas vu les morpions au crayon papier ) . Une autre fois , y a deux semaines , un mardi , en cours de physque , on faisait une bagarre de lancer de morceaux de gomme pendant que la prof écrivait au tableau quand cet imbécile , qui , étant au fond , nous avait forcément vu , a appelé la prof pour lui demander de venir lui expliquer un point qu'il n'avait pas compris . La prof réagissant au quart de tour, elle nous a pris en flagrant délit de non-travail et nous a envoyé direct chez le CPE avec pour accompagnateur notre dénonciateur , accessoirement chouchou de la prof . Vu comment elle bave dessus , je dirais que ce n'est pas que pour ses bonnes notes qu'il est son favoris …

C'est ce type , du nom de Heero Yuy , que je suis en train de matter avec la discrétion qui s'impose parce que le prof me soule .

« Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Hein ? Euh … Oui ?

- Quand vous aurez fini de fixer le postérieur de votre voisin de devant , vous voudrez bien vous rendre au tableau pour corriger l'exercice numéro 36 page 422 s'il vous plait ?

- Mort de honte Euh … oui monsieur »

Tain , je le déteste ce prof ! M'en fiche , je mettrais de la glue discrètement sur sa chaise au prochain cours , il passe les ¾ du temps assis en cours alors …

Je vais au tableau , corrige l'exo et me retourne . Et là , je tombe dans un regard bleu vortex infini . Du coup , le prof est obligé de se lever de sa chaise et de me secouer pour que je me rende compte que je pouvais retourner à ma place .

TP de Chimie , 16h en salle C206 , Mardi 6 novembre

C'est la déprime . Me soule ce cours !!! Mon regard fatigué parcourt le plan de travail et tombe soudain sur un objet interessant : la bouteille d'eau distillée . Aussitôt , après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que la prof regardait ailleurs , j'arrose Wuffy , sur le bureau à coté du mien . C'est le signal , et la pluspart des élèves de la classe s'arrosent mutuellement , c'est la bataille d'eau générale . Mais là , catastrophe : La prof se met juste devant moi , dos à moi , pour expliquer quelque chose à Heero , qui est derrière moi , et du coup , elle se prend de plein fouet le jet d'eau que j'allais envoyer à Trowa , deux bureaux plus loin . Conséquence immédiate , je me fais renvoyer de cours , et évidemment , c'est Heero qui m'accompagne .

« Pfff , chuis sur que t'en fais exprès

- De quoi donc ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent , à chaque fois que je me fais chopper , c'est plus ou moins indirectement par ta faute , tu peux pas dire que c'est involontaire !

- Je ne le dirais pas ,parce que ce serait te mentire effectivement .

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça , c'est pas possible de m'en vouloir à ce point alors que je t'ai jamais rien fait !

- Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi , je ne cherche pas à te faire punir

- Ah ouais ? Eh ben on dirait que si pourtant !

- Je cherche juste à pouvoir être seul avec toi

- Hein ?! Pourquoi foutre ?!

- Pour t'avouer enfin ces sentiments que je ne peux plus garder pour moi . Il me fallait trouver un moyen de me retrouver seul avec toi . C'est chose faite . Maintenant …

- De quoi ?! J'ai du mal comprendre

- Attends , je vais t'aider à conprendre … »

Et là , cet espèce d'abruti s'approche de moi tandis que je recule . Je me retrouve rapidement bloqué contre le mur , sans possibilité d'échapper à ce fou furieux qui avance et avance encore et toujours vers moi , jusqu'à être tellement serré contre moi que je peux sentir ses muscles à travers son tee-shirt . Et là , il … nan , chuis en train de rever … il m'embrasse … Je cherche toujours à fuir son emprise , mais étrangement ma volonté s'effile au fur et à mesure qu'il m'embrasse . J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de nous . Puis il s'éloigne , juste le temps de reprendre son souffle , me murmure un «je t'aime» , se retourne et passe la porte de la vie scolaire , m'entrainant derrière lui en me tirant par la main , ce qui m'empeche de lui répondre quoi que ce soit .

Nous entrons dans la vie scolaire . Aussitôt , une folle – pardon , une surveillante se précipite sur nous pour connaître la raison de notre présence à cette heure ci dans ce bureau . Elle nous fait tout un blabla comme quoi elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de nous parce qu'elle était en train de se faire les ongles pour son rendez vous de ce soir et blablabla , enfin bref , elle en a rien à cirer de ce qui doit m'arriver , à peine Heero mentionne le fait que je me suis fait renvoyer de cours qu'elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave , que je n'ai qu'à faire comme si la prof m'avait autorisé à sortir plus tôt , ce qui permet à cette feignasse de surveillante de finir de se faire les ongles pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez vous . Moi , ça m'arrange , je vais pouvoir avoir une petite discution avec Heero et ça m'évite de recevoir un courrier comme quoi je me suis fait renvoyer de cours , parce que ça , mes parents ne l'accepteraient pas . Je doute qu'ils puissent comprendre que les cours me soulent et que c'est pour ça que je m'amuse au lieu d'écouter … Eux n'ont pas eu la capacité à suivre les cours avec autant de facilité que moi . Faut dire qu'ils ont fait littéraire à la maison , aussi … Imaginez leurs têtes quand ils ont appris que leur fils unique était un scientifique ! Ben ouais , j'ai bien joué le jeu jusqu'en seconde , parce que j'avais à peu près 15 de moyenne dans toutes les matières , ça se voyait pas que je préferait les maths , la physique et les sciences …

La surveillante me laisse donc partir après m'avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire au proviseur . Je sors de la vie scolaire juste avant de me rendre compte que Heer oest déjà retourné en cours , ce qui m'empeche de finir notre discution pour le moment . Il va falloir que j'attende devant la porte du cours qu'il veuiile bien sortir , sauf que si la prof me vois , elle va me casser les pompes , donc je vais devoir me planquer . Purée , chuis sur qu'il en a fait exprès pour m'embeter ! La question maintenant est : Qu'es ce que je vais faire pendant l'heure et demi qu'il me reste ? Je vais préparer mon coup . Ce que je vais lui dire , ce que je vais faire , comment je vais le coincer dans un escalier desert et … enfin , vous êtes grands , je vous fait cadeau des détails .

C'est donc assis dans un coin sombre près de la porte de sortie de la salle de cours , planqué derrière un bouquin d'Histoire _( tenu à l'envers )_ , la capuche de mon manteau ramené sur la tête _( très discret ) _, j'étais très bien caché aux yeux de tous_ ( l'a surtout l'air d'un clodo qui apprend à lire … )_ .

J'attends depuis un certain temps déjà . Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les bras à force de me planquer derrière mon bouquin . Je commence à avoir les yeux qui se ferment … Rah , je savais bien que j'aurais pas du attendre 3h ce matin pour aller me coucher ! Manque de sommeil , quelle plaie …

Finalement , je m'endors . Et devinez ce que je vois quand je me réveille ? Chuis plus au lycée. Je sais pas où je suis , mais je suis dans un lit . Sur les murs , des tas de posters divers et variés représentant des persos de mangas . à coté du lit , un bureau en métal sur lequel trone un ordinateur que même le téléphone des années 20 de ma mamie il a l'air en meilleur état … Et là , devinez qui je vois rentrer dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve ?

Zechs Merquise

Le type qui , depuis la maternelle , me court après pour me tirer la natte . Et accessoirement , il l'a avoué un jour , pour vérifier si j'étais bien un mec parce que si oui , ben il a dit qu'il était preneur . Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire . C'est ce qu'il a avoué à Hilde un jour quand elle l'a interrogé l'an dernier alors qu'elle l'avait surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage ( c'est moi qu'il espionnait , mais vous l'aviez compris ) .

Il s'approche doucement de moi :

« Bien dormi ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fous ici ?

- Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans un couloir , alors je t'ai ramené chez moi

- Je ne suis pas un animal abandonné sous la pluie par son maitre , je vois pas pourquoi tu m'a ramené chez toi …

- Je ne voulais pas que tu passe ta nuit au lycée

- C'est gentil , merci . Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi

- Pourquoi tu me fuis

- Je ne te fuis pas

- C'est ça , à d'autres

- Zechs , je sais ce que tu pense de moi , je ne suis pas interessé point barre

- J'aime les défis

- Zechs , si tu fais ça j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mon copain quand il va l'apprendre

- Tu parle de Yuy ?

- Oo Comment tu le sais ?!

- Il t'a laissé une bonne demi douzaine de messages sur ton portable depuis la fin de votre TP de Chimie

- … je savais pas qu'il avait mon numéro … Et comment t'as su que c'était de lui ?!

à ton avis ?

- Tu connais son numéro ? Mais comment ?

- C'est l'avantage d'avoir été délégué de classe , j'ai su tous les numéros de portables des élèves de ma classe , toi et Yuy compris

- Je suis mort

- Mais non , tant que je serais là tu ne craindras rien mon Duo-chouchou

- Tu viens de m'achever là …

- Zechs ? Ton ami est réveillé ?

- Oui maman , mais il a encore sommeil , je pense qu'on devrait le garder ici ce soir

- Mais ses parents vont s'inquiéter . Tu peux le ramener si tu veux , je te prete la voiture

- D'accord . Bon , t'as entendu ? Je te ramène en voiture »

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai béni la mère de Zechs de m'avoir épargné cette épreuve atroce qu'aurait été de devoir échapper à son fils . Celui ci m'a ramené en voiture bien gentiment , moi à l'arrière pour éviter de subir une main trop entreprenante si je m'étais lis à coté de lui ( ben ouais , chuis prévoyant , je connaît la bestiole ! ) . En rentrant , ma mère m'est tombée dessus et a dramatisé au maximum la situation , disant qu'elle avait été siii inquiète en ne me voyant pas rentrer , qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre et patati et patata … Pendant qu'elle continuait son baratin , j'ai tracé vers ma chambre et arrivé dans mon antre , j'ai fermé la porte à clé avant de m'y adosser , de sortir mon portable de mon sac et de regarder si j'avais des nouveaux messages . Il y en avait 7 en provenance du même numéro de portable . Je les ai lus dans l'ordre , ils disaient :

« Mardi 6 novembre , 18h04

Duo , c'est Heero . T'es où , on est sortis de cours et je te trouve pas . t'es déjà parti ?

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h13

Bon , Duo , je rentre chez moi . On se voit demain ? Je voudrais savoir si tu es libre Samedi

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h19

Dis , tu réponds ou quoi ? Il faut pas 3 plombes pour taper un sms !

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h25

Duo , si tu me fait la gueule pour tout à l'heure , sache que je suis désolé . J'aurais pas du être aussi direct . Mais s'il te plait , répond moi au moins , je commence à m'inquiéter là !

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h31

Pourquoi tu réponds pas Duo ? Si dans 10 minutes tu n'as toujours pas répondu , j'appelle chez toi !

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h42

J'appelle chez toi , t'as interet à décrocher

Mardi 6 novembre , 18h49

Je viens d'avoir ta mère au téléphone , t'es passé où ? on s'inquiète pour toi , bon sang ! T'as interet a vite rentrer chez toi et à me passer un coup de fil sinon j'imagine même pas ce qui t'attend demain … »

Je regarde le réveil de ma table de nuit : 19h43 Je vais me faire tuer . Et comment veut il que je l'appelle , quand je n'ai pas son numéro ? Je vais lui envoyer un sms quand même , histoire de minimiser la punition que je vais avoir demain par mon homme …

« Je suis désolé , je m'étais endormi devant la porte de la salle de Chimie mais Zechs m'a ramené chez lui et je suis rentré il y a quelques minutes . A demain »

Quelques minutes plus tard , il me répond :

« Mardi 6 novembre , 19h51

Je suis rassuré . Tu vas sur msn ce soir ? Mon adresse c'est HeeroSPYuyhotmail.fr . Je t'aime »

Là , si j'avais cru réver le baiser de tout à l'heure quand je me suis fait renvoyer de Chimie , y a plus de doute maintenant !

« On se retrouve sur msn alors . Mon adresse à moi c'est Zblorg3000Duohotmail.fr . Et j'espère bien pour toi que tu m'aime , parce que c'est réciproque ! »

C'est que je l'aime mon Hee-chan . L'a pas interet à l'oublier …

Plus tard , sur msn

Quatre : Salut Duo . Alors , ce renvoi ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tes parents t'ont pas trop engueulé quand tu le leur a dit ?

Duo : Chuis tombé sur la pionne-pimbeche , elle était en train de se faire les ongles , mes parents ne recevront pas de mot . Pas la peine de le leur en parler …

Quatre : Heero n'a rien dit quand la pionne n'a pas voulu s'occuper de toi ?

Duo : Disons qu'il était trop occupé à se carapater pour éviter les représailles de ses actes .

Quatre : Quoi ? Tu lui en veux de t'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la vie scolaire ?

Duo : Nan , c'est pas ça . T'as loupé un ou deux épisodes . Je te raconterais demain , je préfère te raconter de vive voix …

Quatre : Trowa te souhaite le bonsoir et voudrait que tu en finisse rapidement avec moi , il a … disons … d'autres projets que ceux de me voir passer la soirée sur msn …

Duo : Depuis quand Trowa squatte chez toi ?

Quatre : Depuis que mes parents ne sont pas là et que Trowa et moi on a envie de pioncer ensemble .

Duo : Genre que vous ne faites que pioncer ensemble

Quatre : Je ne dis pas le contraire , mais tu n'as pas besoin des détails que je sache

Duo : Hn

Quatre : Fais gaffe t'es en train de devenir sérieux

Duo : Chuis surtout en train de copier Hee-chan

Quatre : Depuis quand tu l'appelle Hee-chan ?!

Duo : Va rejoindre Trowa , il va s'impatienter …

Quatre : Tu me revaudras ça Duo …

Duo : Mais oui , mais oui …

Quatre : Bonne nuit !

Duo : Amusez vous bien !

Quatre : Ouais , mais attends ta sentence demain , tu vas voir …

Je vais me coucher après avoir éteint l'ordinateur et avoir pensé très fort à mon Heero .

Mercredi 7 novembre , 7h45

Je me rend d'un pas lent en cours . J'explique : on a espagnol ( je hais cette afferuse matière . En plus , la prof est hideuse . Si encore ça pouvait être un mec sexy qui nous enseignait ! Mais non , c'est pas dans les options possibles du lycée … ) Je traverse un couloir désert du batiment de sciences appliquées ( me demandez pas ce que c'est ) quand une main sort d'une salle et m'y entraine en me tirant par le bras . Avant d'avoir pu dire ouf , je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte du coté de la salle , embrassé avec passion par un Heero en fusion .

Mercredi 7 novembre , 9h32

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon Heero , à poil dans un lit inconnu ( mais ou es ce qu'on est ?! ) . Réflexe immédiat : je regarde ma montre . 9h32 . Un seul mot pour résumer la situation : MERDE . Mais où es ce que je suis là ?! J'ai loupé mon heure d'espagnol et une partie de la première heure de maths ! Heero , à coté de moi , a du se rendre compte que je me suis levé car il se réveille à son tour . Son regard endormi parcourt son environnement avant de se poser sur moi :

« Alors , bien dormi tenshi ?

- J'avais un bon oreiller …

- Alors ça t'a plu ?

- Mhm …

- Je pourrais te regarder sourire des heures comme ça sans m'en lasser …

- Ouais , mais pour le moment il faudrait plutot penser à aller en cours , on est super à la bourre figure toi ! on est où d'abord ?!

- Dans la salle spéciale des profs . J'ai … disons … réservé cette salle pour pouvoir être tranquille avec toi …

- Peut être , c'était sympa , mais maintenant il va falloir trouver une excuse pour retourner en cours !

- Pourquoi retourner en cours ?

- Eh , j'ai pas 18,7 de moyenne générale , moi ! J'ai besoin de suivre les cours comme un élève normal , moi !

- Tu sous entends que je ne suis pas normal ?

- Tout à fait ! T'es une extraterrestre doté d'une intelligence sur développée , ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi intelligent !

- Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre , je suis juste sérieux , _moi_ , j'écoute en cours au lieu de jouer !

- Eh , c'est pas ma faute si ça me soule !

- Si tu écoutais au lieu de t'amuser , tu aurais surement 18 et plus de moyenne à la place de 15,5 !

- Arrête de crier , je suis à coté de toi !

- Mais c'est toi qui crie !

- Oh , tu m'énerve , je me casse ! »

Et je sors de la pièce en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte au passage , histoire d'évacuer un peu cette colère qui bouillonne au fond de moi .

Je m'aperçoit que je suis à nouveau dans la salle où il a commencé à m'embrasser tout à l'heure . Je sors dans le couloir et me dirige d'un bon pas vers la salle de classe , réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la raison bidon que je pourrais inventer pour excuser mon retard de plus d'une heure et demi . J'ai qu'à dire que j'ai eu une grosse panne de réveil , c'est pas comme si j'arrivais tous les jours en retard , et puis le prof est sympa , il me virera pas je pense …

Je frappe à la porte de la salle de cours . Aucun bruit . Je frappe une deuxième fois . Personne ne répond . J'essaie de tourner la poignée , mais elle est bloquée . La porte est fermée . C'est à ce moment là que Quatre tourne le coin du couloir et m'apperçoit :

« Duo ! Où étais tu passé ? C'est pas la peine de frapper , y a personne , le prof est malade aujourd'hui .

- Salut Quatre ! J'étais … aucune importance . Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont pratiquement tous partis , mais Trowa , Hilde , Wu fei et moi on est en salle d'étude autonome . Je viens d'aller voir si Zech avait réussi à joindre ses parents pour rentrer chez lui. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ok »

Je suis Quatre à travers le dédale de couloirs pour arriver enfin à la salle de travail où est installée la bande de guignols qui me servent d'amis . Trowa était en train de fixer la porte , surement impatient que son petit ami revienne tandis que Hilde draguait ouvertement Wuffy ( elle est tellement penchée sur lui qu'il doit avoir un très bel angle de vue sur son grand décolleté . Je me demande si elle avait déjà prévu ça en s'habillant ce matin … )

Quand j'entre , aucune réaction des occupants de la salle ne peut me laisser penser qu'un seul d'entre eux aie remarqué ma présence . Trowa saute dans tous les sens du terme sur Quatre , et ils s'adonnent à leur activité de couple favorite lorsqu'ils ne sont pas seuls : le bécotage . Ben ouais , ils ont un minimum de pudeur , ils attendent d'être seuls pour … d'autre pratiques , nous dirons . Hilde , elle est trop occupée à essayer de virer les mains de Wuffy qui l'empechent de se rapprocher de lui plus pour l'embrasser , et Wuffy bien évidemment , est en train de résister sans beaucoup de conviction , parce qu'il est tout de même amoureux d'elle ( tout le lycée est au courant ) .

Au bout d'une heure et demi de bécotage de la part des deux couples , il est décidé qu'on allait aller à la cantine avant que ça sonne , pour éviter de faire la queue trop longtemps . Au passage , Quatre le demande comment a se passe avec Heero , et pour toute réponse , je le ragarde comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de complètement absurde . Il n'insiste pas , surtout qu'il a du sentir la main de Trowa qui se promenait un peu trop , surtout qu'il sont en public là …

On rentre dans la cantine et on s'installe . En allant chercher une carafe d'eau , je passe devant une table occupée par Heero . Je détourne le regard , je ne veux pas le voir , voir l'expression de ses yeux qui m'en veulent encore . Je place la cruche ( non , pas Réléna , le pichet ) sous l'arrivée d'eau que j'allume . J'attends que la carafe se remplisse , quand je sens une présence derrière moi . Je me retourne pour me trouver face à face avec deux orbes d'un bleu intense qui me fixent :

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Yuy ?!

- Je voudrais qu'on parle

- Qu'on parle ? Mais de quoi ?! On a rien à se dire ! Je pense que t'es un extraterrestre , tu pense que je ne vais en cours que pour m'amuser , apparement on a pas l'air compatibles . Pourquoi chercher à rester ensemble dans ces conditions ?

- J'aime les défis

- Et alors ? Figure-toi qu'il est parfois mieux de laisser tomber . Et là c'est le cas .

- Mais je t'aime

- …

- Duo ?

- Oublie-moi . Oublie ces sentiments , fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu , jamais parlé . Je n'existe plus pour toi , c'est clair ? Fiche moi la paix . Avant toi , je n'avais jamais ressentit le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un . Et je n'en suis pas mort ! Alors laisse moi retourner à cette tranquillité , sors de ma vie , oublie moi ! »

Et sans ajouter un mot , je pars vers la table où les autres sont en train de m'attendre et donc accessoirement m'ont bien vu m'engueuler avec Heero , donc ils vont surement poser des questions genantes . J'ai pas envie de répondre à ces questions pour le moment . Ni surment plus tard . Je m'asseois à table et pose le pichet . Discrètement , je jette un œil sur la salle pour voir si Heero m'a suivi pour contnuer à me faire chier , mais je l'aperçoit encore sous le choc , à coté de l'arrivée d'eau . Bien fait pour lui si je lui ai fait mal , il l'avait cherché . Contrairement à ce que je pensais , les autres ne m'ont pas posé de questions . Comme quoi , tout le monde peut nous surprendre …

Après avoir fini de manger , je suis sorti attendre à l'arrêt le bus de ville qui doit m'amener en centre ville , j'ai dit à ma sœur que j'irais la voir aujourd'hui , elle vit dans un studio près de sa fac , avec sa petite amie depuis 1an ½ . C'est à croire que l'homosexualité est de famille… Ma sœur ne me croira pas quand je lui dirais que je suis enfin tombé amoureux . Elle va surement croire que je suis tombé malade ou que j'ai mangé un truc avarié pour croire ça . Si seulement c'était vrai …

Je suis devant la porte . Je sonne . Un temps . J'entends des pas se rapprocher dans le studio , puis la porte s'ouvre sur une jolie brune qui me saute au cou en hurlant «Duooo» et emportés par son élan , je me retrouve assis par terre , dos contre le mur du couloir en face de sa porte , et elle comme une idiote encore pendue à mon cou . Ma sœur a pour habitude d'être toujours très joyeuse , je suis habitué …

Après avoir passé l'après midi chez ma sœur , dont une bonne partie à supporter Catherine , la petite amie de ma sœur , qui a joué avec moi à la psychologe pour s'entrainer ( elle fait des études dans ce domaine … ) Du coup , je me suis retrouver à lui parler de ce qui s'est passé depuis hier , et même depuis avant , puisque les sentiments que j'ai pour Heero ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui .

Le lendemain , et les jours qui suivent , j'ignore totalement Heero . D'ailleurs , il en fait de même … Sauf qu'à force de s'ignorer mutuellement , ben … Moi ça me soule , du coup je me remet au bout de quelques jours à faire des aneries en cours _( parce qu'il avait arrêté ? )_ . Et ce qui devait arriver arriva , je me fais virer de cours d'espagnol , où heureusement Heero n'est pas présent , celui ci faisant de l'Allemand en deuxième langue . Du coup , c'est Zechs qui m'accompagne à la vie scolaire . Sauf qu'au détour d'un couloir désert , il me pousse contre un mur :

« J'en ai marre que tu me tienne à distance . J'ai bien vu mercredi dernier à la cantine que tu n'étais plus avec Heero , alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie tous les deux ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi

- Ça viendra . Il faut d'abord que tu apprenne à me connaître

- Mais je te connais ! Et je sais aussi comment ton dernier ex s'est retrouvé à l'hopital _( c'était pas encore son ex à l'époque , alors imaginez comment il s'est retrouvé à l'hopital … )_

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Je tiens pas tellement à me retrouver avec une trentaine de points de suture le jour où tu voudras qu'on passe à la vitesse suppérieure ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi , tiens te le pour dit ! »

Et je commence à partir en direction de la vie scolaire une de ses mains me retient et vient me replaquer contre le mur . Il commence ensuite à m'embrasser , alors que je le repousse autant que je peux . Il commence à passer ses mains sous mon tee shirt quand soudainement il part en arrière . Ayant fermé les yeux précédement , je les rouvre , pour voir Zechs en train de se faire tabasser par un Heero plus que furieux _( on le comprend , qui apprécierait que l'homme de sa vie se fasse rouler une pelle par quelqu'un d'autre sous ses yeux ? ) _. Je l'arrête et Zechs prend ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste .

« Tu n'as rien ? Cet abruti ne t'a pas fait mal ?

Non , ça va . Merci Heero »

C'est ce moment que choisi la sonnerie pour retentir ( ouais , mon prof m'a viré vers la fin de l'heure , heureusement pour moi ) . Nous nous dirigeons donc ensemble vers la salle de Français à quelques mètres de là , devant laquelle Quatre me rejoint rapidement et me questionne sur le fait qu'étant parti avec Zechs , je reviens avec Heero . Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas le loisir de répondre puisque le prof nous fait rapidement rentrer en cours pour nous anoncer , un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres , qu'il a prévu un contrôle surprise et que nous pouvons donc sortir nos feuilles .

TP de Physique , 16h en salle C216 , Mardi 13 novembre

Je m'ennuiiie ! J'en ai marre de ce TP tout pourri ! Je commence à m'amuser avec les petits poids présents sur la paillasse quand la prof vient vers Heero pour qu'il lui pose sa question et au passage elle me remaque et après que Heero aie posé sa question et qu'elle lui aie répondu elle me renvoie de cours avec , bien sur , Heero pour accompagnateur . Genre je suis capable de me perdre dans ces dédales de couloirs que je connais depuis plus d'un an comme ma poche ? Nan mais franchement . Surtout que c'est Heero , quoi . si elle tient à faire des morts , qu'elle nous enferme tous les deux dans la même salle sans aucune occupation autre que se parler , parce que ça va vite dégénérer , je vais lui sauter dessus et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui sera arrivé il sera mort …

On marche silencieusement cote à cote , et puis il s'arrête brusquement . Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance « c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » . Il pousse un soupir résigné et puis se retourne et commence à se diriger vers la salle de Physique . « Tu connais le chemin , tu peux y aller tout seul » qu'il me dit . Alors je pète un cable . Je me rapproche de lui et , attrapant son bras par derrière , je le plaque , pas aussi doucement que je l'aurais voulu , contre le mur :

« C'est quoi ton problème Heero ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu es venu m'aider hier alors que mercredi dernier je t'avais dit de m'oublier ?

- Tu me manque

- Heero …

- S'il te plait ! Je ne critiquerais plus ton attitude en classe !

- … Heero

- S'il te plait tenshi !

- D'accord

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan »

Et là , on s'échange un baiser passionné , pour rattrapper tous ceux qu'on s'est pas échangé cette semaine .

« Au fait , tu pourras dire à Réléna que c'est plus la peine de te mettre des 20 en contrôle parce que t'es pris

- Qui ça ?

- Réléna . La prof de Physique

- Elle s'appelle Réléna ?

- Oui

- Je savais que c'était la sœur de Zechs , mais je connaissais pas son prénom

- En tout cas , tu es ma propriété privée , interdit de toucher sous peine de mort !

- Tu crois pas que tu exagère un tout petit peu là ? --°

- Non , je t'aime , et quand on aime on ne compte pas

- Si tu veux , j'ai une petite idée sur ce qu'on pourrait faire en attendant la fin de l'heure de Physique …

- Je te suivrais au bout du monde , mon Heechan !

- Alors suis-moi jusqu'à la salle privée des profs … »

Comme vous l'avez surement compris , il m'a montré encore une fois combien il m'aimait et nous sommes restés là jusqu'à la sonnerie de 6h . On est ensuite rentré chez moi où on a passé une nuit plutot agitée _( j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin non plus ... ) _. Le lendemain , on avait tellement mal partout tous les deux qu'aucun de nous n'est allé en cours . A midi , j'ai reçu un message de Quatre qui me demandait si j'allais bien , je lui ai répondu que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde . Il m'a alors souhaité de bien m'amuser , ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il ferait bien d'en faire de même , parce que son mec est aussi très canon . Heero , qui avait lu tout ça par dessus mon épaule , m'a alors prouvé que même si Trowa était peut être canon , Heero l'était encore beaucoup plus …

On est revenu en cours que le lundi suivant . L'année scolaire s'est très bien passée , j'avais mon prof personnel pour m'aider , ma moyenne a augmenté de deux points et mes parents ont décidé de me payer un appart après deux mois à nous entendre Heero et moi les vendredis et samedis soirs …

Du coup , Heero et moi on vit dans un appart à deux rues du lycée , c'est génial !

Cantine , Mardi 13 novembre de l'année suivante

On est tous à table , à déconner . Soudain , Trowa se tourne vers Quatre et , devant tout le monde , lui demande d'emménager chez lui . Quatre , pour toute réponse , lui saute dessus dans un grand « OUIII » et dans l'élan , ils se retrouvent par terre , mais ça n'a pas l'air de les géner le moins du monde puis qu'ils continuent de s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était …

Alors que je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette , Heero se lève , et , avant que j'aie pu lui demander où il allait , il se met mis à genoux devant moi , sort une petite boite qu'il ouvre et prononce des mots magiques :

« Dustin Okura Maxwell , voulez vous m'épouser ? »

Là , je fait concurrence aux poissons rouges hors de l'eau . Après avoir assimilé la question , je lui répond avec un petit ''oui'' puis je me jette dans ses bras , en proie à un pur bonheur .

Une semaine plus tard , à la mairie , notre couple est devenu officiel . Vous me demanderez , si vous avez un peu de compassion pour Zechs , ce qu'il est devenu . Eh bien à l'heure qu'il est , il doit être en train de donner à manger à ses poules , dans un petit patelin reculé de Suisse …

Après quelques années d'études , Heero a décroché un métier d'informaticien dans une boite . Il fabrique des virus . Quand à moi , ben , comme le garage en bas de l'immeuble où se trouve notre appart à Heero et moi avait besoin d'un mécano , ben je me suis pointé et ils m'ont embauché direct .

Quatre , lui , il s'est recyclé en tant que psy . Trowa il répare les ordi chez les gens ( faut être pas doué pour casser son ordi quand même moi je dis , mais ça fait du boulot pour Tro-man).

Hilde , elle bosse avec moi et Wu fei il est dans la boite de Heero en tant que secrétaire du patron . Mais je sais pas si il va y rester encore longtemps , aux dernières nouvelles le patron lui faisait des avances …

Enfin , tout ça pour dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes , même si parfois des disputes éclatent chez les un ou chez les autres .

C'est fini ! Je sais , c'est un peu … spécial , je ne sais pas si tout le monde va aimer , mais bon … C'est pas ma faute , c'est l'inspiration _lol_

Je tiens à rappeler à ceux et celles que ça interesse que vous pouvez faire passer à l'auteur vos impressions , vos commentaires et vos avis sur cette fic en laissant une review …


End file.
